Angels and Demons
by Serious Anime
Summary: This is a story about badass demons and goody-two-shoe angels. Human Shinimi is caught in the middle... Will she be destroyed in the process?


_**Angels and Demons**_

As the warm, crimson-red blood flowed down my wrist, slowly flowing down to my elbow... The joy and happiness of tearing an angel limb from limb... FILLED my black, heartless body with an over-powering sensation... The feeling... Of KILLING...

As I stood outside the school gates, waiting for my best friend, I gazed down at my watch.

"Five minutes late..." I murmured under my breathe as I looked around for my friend.

"Hey..." I heard a voice murmur from behind me. I turned around to see my friend.

"Oh! Hey! How have you been? I haven't seen you in AGES Sairento!" I shouted as I hugged Sairento tightly.

"Yeah, I'm ok, I guess..." He murmured back as he started looking around.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" I asked Sairento.

"A crowbar to pry you off of me..." He replied with a bored tone. I loosened my grip on him and gently stared into his eyes.

"Are you REALLY ok?" I asked him with a sadness-drenched tone.

"I'm ok just..." He said, just as the bell rang. "Sorry... Gotta go..." He murmured as he slowly walked down the pavement.

_He's always like this... _I thought sadly as I watched him walk off with his old, black, damaged school bag hanging from his right shoulder. Some kids ran passed, laughing as they threw balls of scrunched up paper at him. I felt sorry for the poor guy... That's probably the reason he rarely comes to school...

As I sat in my seat at the back of the room in the right corner, I gently put my bag down on the floor next to me.

"Hey, isn't THAT that weird emo kid...?" I heard someone murmur to another kid to my left. I looked at them from the corner of my eye. It was that annoying prick of a boy Daniel.

"Watch this." He murmured to one of his friends as he noticed I was looking at him. "Hey! Catch this FAGGOT!" He yelled to me as he ditched a pencil at my head. I caught the pencil 5cm away from my head, turned to Daniel and ditched it back at him. He reached out his hand to catch it, but missed and the pencil stabbed him through his right hand.

"Ah... Ah... AHHHHHHHHHH!" Daniel screamed as he realized that there was a pencil stuck in his hand. I sighed and closed my dark blue eyes as Daniel raced out of the room with blood dripping everywhere.

As I walked through the school yard to go to my next class I saw Sairento.

"Hey! Sairento! Over here!" I yelled to him as I raced up to him and gave him a quick hug.

"Hey..." He replied as I let go.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked him worriedly.

"... I was in class and this guy threw a pencil at me." Sairento replied as he looked away.

"Well, what did you do?" I asked him worriedly. I hated it when people picked on Sairento JUST because he's different.

"... I threw it back and it stabbed him through the head..." Sairento replied.

"WHAT?!" I shouted with surprise.

"Oh... Sorry... I meant his hand..." He added. "I wish it was his head..." I heard him murmur afterward. I sighed with relief, but was still worried about Sairento.

"Um... Is he ok...?" I asked Sairento.

"Don't know, don't care." He replied meanly. I glared at Sairento angrily. I was worried about how much trouble he was going to get in. "I'm also suspended." Sairento added.

"On the FIRST DAY?!" I yelled angrily. Sairento stared at me with a blank expression.

"... Yeah..." He replied slowly. "And?" He added. I growled at Sairento with frustration and anger, but decided to walk off.

"Then GO HOME!" I yelled.

"Ok..." I heard Sairento murmur behind me. I was tempted to go back and punch him in the face, but I knew that wouldn't do anything...

When I arrived home I walked through the front door and upstairs to my bedroom. I threw my bag across my room into the front-left corner and plunked myself down onto my bed in the back-left corner. I sighed angrily when my cell phone began to ring. "Alone at last we can sin and fight... And I've lost all faith in this blurring line..." My ring tone sang as I picked up my phone.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"You shouldn't be hanging around that kid you know..." A voice said with hatred.

"What kid...?" I asked the voice.

"That kid that you always hang around... The one with the short black hair that covers his face..." The voice replied.

"Oh! I know who you're talking about!" I exclaimed. "You're talking about the mail man's son!" I exclaimed again.

"NO!" The voice yelled. "I'm talking about you're friend! The one you always hang out with! The guy you go to school with!" The voice continued to yell.

"Steven! Why are you yelling?!" I heard an old, cranky voice yell in the background.

"Nothing Grandma I'm just... Talking to my friend and he can't hear me!" Steven yelled back to his grandma.

"Was that your GRANDMA...?" I asked Steven.

"NO!" Steven yelled back. "Well, maybe... But that's not the point! The point is; you need to stay away from that emo-looking guy you always hang around..." Steven said, getting to his point.

"Why? What's so BAD about him?" I asked him angrily.

_Why is this guy trying to keep me away from Sairento...? _I wondered as I sat on the phone, trying to know why I shouldn't be hanging around Sairento.

"Look... I can't really tell you... Because if I even MENTION it... He could... He could..." Steven murmured as his voice faded.

"What? What would Sairento do?" I asked Steven.

"Oh! I-I wasn't talking about you! I swear!" Steven exclaimed nervously.

"Is Sairento there?" I exclaimed as I quickly sat up in bed. "Sairento! Please tell this guy he's just being-" I started when I was cut off by a horrible sound.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Steven screamed as I heard a squelch. A disgusting squelch, followed by cracking and snapping... "N-No..." I heard Steven murmur weakly. "Please... Please Sairento..." He continued weakly.

"S... Sairento...?" I murmured as I cupped my hand around my mouth. "Sairento...?" I murmured. After that, all I heard was the dial tone.

_W... Was that... SAIRENTO...? _I thought with fear as I sat on my bed with the thoughts of the disgusting squelches and cracks... And then the horrible SNAP! Those noises will always haunt me...

The next day, I walked through the school gates in a hurry. I wanted to get to class without running into Sairento on the way. Whenever he doesn't go to school, he walks me to the gate.

"Shinimi..." I heard a voice murmur behind me as I reached the gate. I felt a warm hand tightly grab my right arm. Fear raced through my veins as I turned to my right and saw Sairento. I gasped.

"S... Sairento!" I exclaimed as I looked at him with fear.

"What's wrong...?" Sairento asked me with an expressionless face.

"Uh... Uh, NOTHING! Heh heh heh, nothing at ALL! Nothing at ALL!" I exclaimed as I smiled nervously. "Can you... Please let go of my arm?" I asked him nervously.

"Sorry... I'm just a little..." Sairento began. "... Nothing... Don't worry about it..." He murmured as he smiled slightly.

"No, please... Tell me..." I asked him.

"... I'm just... WORRIED about you..." He slowly confessed. I looked at him in shock.

"W... W-Why are you worried about me...?" I asked Sairento.

"Because you're not being yourself..." Sairento murmured back.

_Does he know that I know he killed Steven...? _I wondered nervously as I felt a drop of sweat slowly trickle down my right temple.

"Hey! Shinimi!" I heard someone call from the street. I turned to see Steven, alive, but with his arm in a sling. I gasped slightly.

"Y-You're ok!" I exclaimed when I saw him.

"Well of course I am!" Steven exclaimed.

"Well, it's just that... Last night..." I murmured as my voice began to fade.

"Oh, that? That was just a prank and this," He explained as he gestured to his sling. "is from my skateboard accident." He finished as he smiled.

"Well... Ok..." I murmured as I stared at his sling.

_I SWEAR it wasn't a dream. I was PERFECTLY awake! _I thought as I sat in math class. _Steven was talking to me... And then he said "No, I wasn't talking about you! I swear!" to Sairento... And then there were those noises... The squelches and cracks... And then that big, loud SNAP! _I continued to think. Suddenly there was a loud BANG on my desk. It was Mr. Smith.

"Miss Ogama! Find x if x +3x – 8 =5x -7! What is the answer?!" Mr. Smith yelled in my face. I sat there calmly and looked at him.

"-1..." I replied. Mr. Smith looked pretty pissed. He was always trying to throw me out of class because I was too smart for tenth grade math.

"Fine!" Mr. Smith yelled "Which equation isn't a function?" He asked angrily as he showed me four different equations.

"... f (y) = 4y to the power of 2 – 2." I answered.

"Correct." Mr. Smith replied angrily. "X to the power of 2 + 3x – 3 = 0."

"0.79 and -3.79." I replied as I put my feet on my desk and leaned back on my chair.

"Substances with a PH higher than 7 are...?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Bases." I replied.

" Correct. Are viruses alive?" He asked me.

"No." I answered.

"Correct. An organism that lives in or on another organism is a...?" He asked again.

"Parasite!" I exclaimed as I sat straight in my chair.

"Correct. What's the main function of the membrane inside a cell?"

"To regulate what enters and leaves the cell."

"Correct. What is the correct electron configuration for silicon, atomic number 14?"

"1s to the power of 2 2s to the power of 2 2p to the power of 6 3s to the power of 2 3p to the power of 2!"

"Correct! What's the population of Hong Kong?"

"7,071,576."

"Correct! What is the Big Bang theory?"

"The theory that all life started 10 to 20 billion years ago, formed by an explosion of matter at a high density and temperature." I answered Mr. Smith as I looked around me and saw the whole class staring at me with their mouths wide open. The bell for the end of school rang a few seconds after that. I put my books and pen in my bag, pushed in my chair and walked out of the room without saying anything to anyone.

When I got home with Sairento (He walks me home) I turned to him as I reached the front door.

"So, I'll see you later then." I told Sairento nervously as I opened the front door.

"Um... Can I tell you something...?" Sairento asked me.

"Uh... Yeah, sure..." I replied nervously as I turned to him.

"I... Kinda have a crush on you..." He slowly confessed. I gasped and looked at Sairento in shock.

_**Angels and Demons **_

_**End... **_


End file.
